User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 19: Light Yagami vs Devil's Diary
Before the battle: Ehhh I don't really like Light at all. Like I thought I did, but no that was really L. Therefore I really didn't enjoy making this. But Legion really helped so I decided I'd post it anyways. But let me make this clear I really don't like this battle. if you haven't seen Devil's Diary I highly suggest it. Yes it ripped off Death Note, but it is still a very good horror film. Light Yagami vs Ursa VS Light Yagami: Satan against God I'll be sure to do my job Just stop! For my plot will have miserly Misa rot Because you're a disgrace with your gross out humor Who used her diary for drama, a generic high schooler You're using your power for your own gain that's why you became insane So like with Ray Pember let me explain how this will all end in vain First constraint you can't be trusted with the picture you want to paint You taint the world with your visions, it's time you were finally chained! Ursa: You got a serious god complex. Swallowed your life in its effects Am I too close? Too Near? Too sweet for the potato chip to disconnect? Need me to connect it, should stay as your sane self well respected Rejected the W from the L, thought you'd stay undetected I terrorized a school because they were all so fucking cruel I turned into a demonic ghoul, I didn't need criminals as fuel, To corrupt my vision of what I was given as a gift as the lives slip And even now as I drip in vomit they'll never forget what I did before I RIP Light Yagami: Don't you all see it your work is selfish! Heather you cause the world to be hellish And relish in the fact you steal lives of your own kind It's fine. Your friends couldn't get you out of this bind You'll be mellow like Mello before you become a burning fellow Matsuda, give them the memo: you can't know, Kanto was my demo Unless you two too want to choke on the mic before your spew You should try giving your life to open your eyes - like Ryuk! Heather: Your work was simply suicidal, a hypocrite against the winning idol And when the cycle doesn't spin my way, people will pay by being spiteful Unlike Soichiro I brought a threat to its end from a hospital bed Getting revenge on Ursa for my legs, oh boy did she beg Georgia: Your plot went ahead by getting a decoy sent to hell But give me the M I C and I give second L the L But I give you credit, hid your death note from the "wretched" Too bad it was wasted on a man who dreaded everything he spreaded BEFORE CHISELED LYRICS: Light Yagami: Satan vs god I'll be sure to do my job Rob this miserable girl of her life as her corpse rots, You're a disgrace with your gross out humor You deface the genre of special serial killers You're using your power for your own gain that's why you became insane So like Ray Pember let me explain how this will all end in vain First constraint you can't be trusted with the picture you want to paint You taint the world with your visions, it's time you were finally chained! Ursa: You got a serious god complex so much it's your life it effects You couldn't expect when a novice like near put your life in disconnect Need me to connect it, should stay as your sane self well respected Then once you rejected the L, you thought you'd stay undetected I terrorized a school because they were all so fucking cruel I may have turned into a demonic ghoul, but I didn't use criminals as my fuel, To corrupt my vision of what I was given as a gift as the lives slip And even now as I drip in vomit they'll never forget what I did before I RIP Light Yagami: Don't you all see it your work is selfish! Heather you cause the world to be hellish And relish in the fact you steal lives of your own kind It's fine you won't be needing your friends in this bind You'll be mellow like Mello before you become a burning fellow Ryuk give them the memo before they begin to bellow Ryuk no I don't want to end up like the bitch who puked Damn you near now I can't refute fuck my death note is no use! Heather: Your work was simply suicidal for me winning all the time is vital And when the cycle doesn't spin my way, people are gonna pay by being spiteful I successfully killed ursa for taking my legs and oh boy did she beg Georgie: What about your plot had to get ahead by having a decoy guy become dead Then as that cunt ursa said near ripped your plan to shreds But I do give you credit you did hide your death note from the "wretched" Too bad it was wasted on a man who dreaded everything he basically spreaded Who WON? 'Who will be next? ' 'We'll See! ' 'Rap Battlles of Excellence REDUX! ' who won? Light Yagami Ursa Heather and Georgia Category:Blog posts